


Kiss Him / Kill Him

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Liam, good!theo, literally pure softness, not a literal puppy but you get it, simple, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: A few years after the battle with Monroe, Theo deals with his feelings for Liam one night.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Kiss Him / Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Some random soft thing for a soft friend-o! Forgive the spelling mistakes :D

‘You got us what?’ Theo was staring at Liam over the arm of the couch. It had been a long day at trade school, and he had been determined after getting his GED that he would graduate at the top of his class. At first the others had joked about it but cold, chimera death glares were enough to shut them up. That coupled with Liam’s low growling. Now that he was in the final semester Theo was getting practical experience at a local mechanic shop (plus night classes to shore up a few lower grades). Currently he was draped across the couch where he’d collapsed after work and was still covered in grease and grime.

‘Jiffy pop.’ Liam held up the package. ‘And uhhh… sprite?’

‘Liam… I just… explain.’ Theo rubbed his temple. Living with Liam was challenging sometimes. After graduation Liam had gotten into a local university not too far away and Theo, having nothing to hold him down (and admittedly a slight affinity for the hapless beta) followed Liam. Which Liam thought was great because they could get a place together and save money. Except it turned out Theo was naked a lot. Constantly. And when Liam complained (and turned beet red) the chimera made an overly large apology and proceeded to be naked or as near as could be, even more. Which Liam would have thought impossible at first.

The push and pull between them was not lost on their friends. Any of them. It was so obvious and apparent that at parties they would often end up arguing and then making out, only to gruffly ignore each other the next few days, gradually warm and by the following weekend the cycle repeated. Mason was so tired of their kiss-him-kill-him game that he banned both from his and Corey’s place for a month (plus Liam had knocked Theo into the fridge and completely destroyed it, which was not an easy thing to explain to their landlord). 

So this weekend they were solo and confined to their own place. Which was fine with Theo because he was utterly wiped out. And now Liam was hovering over him with a handful of popcorn and a bottle of sprite.

‘Sprite and vodka?’ Theo yawned.

‘Just sprite.’

‘Gee, that sounds fun.’

‘Mason said maybe we should, ah, give the drinking a time out. Just for this weekend.’

‘Of course he did.’ Theo rolled his eyes.

‘What’s that mean?’

‘Mason is the biggest pack mother in all of Beacon Hills. Or the state. Or maybe the world.’ Theo said.

‘You’re just jealous.’ Liam was looking down at him.

‘Of what?’

‘That he’s bossy and has a boyfriend.’

‘No I’m not.’

‘Then why are you always complaining about how easy it is for them to kiss and hold hands and stuff?’ Liam asked.

‘I’m taking a shower.’ The chimera announced and stripped out of his coveralls. He let them drop to the floor and stretched his arms—knowing Liam was staring at him. He walked towards the bathroom and smirked as he heard Liam drop the popcorn and swear to himself.

The shower was warm and loosened tight muscles. The past few years had been hard. Maybe the hardest of his life, turning things around and getting his feet under him. More than that—opening up and letting himself be normal (or in the words of the therapist Derek has hooked him up with “vulnerable to everyday life”). Gone were the machiavellian schemes (except ones involving getting the last scoop of ice cream before Liam), evil streak reduced (but Theo was mischievous by nature so pranks and witty remarks were there to stay)—all replaced with dreams and desires that came from wanting to be happy and whole. Somewhere along the way that involved Liam. Which Theo grumbled about it. Especially when Mason pointed out that Theo had always had a soft spot for he beta. Which was totally untrue. Mostly. Somewhat. But it didn’t matter because for all of Theo’s wicked manipulations and dark plots the simple fact was he had zero experience in relationships or as Nolan put it “courting”. Case in point, their weird weekly ritual of fists and lips worked just fine as far as the chimera was concerned. In fact, he thought it was kinda brilliant. But Mason had ended that with his outburst last week. It wasn’t like they couldn’t get hi ma new fridge from somewhere. There were tons in warehouses all over the place (maybe a slight streak of evil lingered, but only for his friends).

Theo towelled off his hair and wrapped the cloth around his waist—now he was stuck in the apartment with a nervous Liam and popcorn. He sighed. They’d probably fall asleep to some stupid shopping channel show after Theo took away Liam’s credit card so he couldn’t buy any more shitty knock off jewelry.

He walked to the living room, pausing only for a second to pull on some sweat pants. Liam was busy hooking up his laptop to the tv, head turning only for a second when Theo flexed his chest and arms. The chimera chuckled and went to the stove.

‘Popcorn is gonna burn.’

‘Get it.’

‘It’s your popcorn.’

‘I’m gonna share it.’

‘Maybe I don’t want any.’ Theo smirked.

‘Theo! I’m trying to hook up the thing so we can watch a movie.’

‘Why don’t you just use the playstation.’

‘I wanna watch a show that’s not on Netflix.’

‘Please not one of Mason’s obscure Thai films.’

‘Hey I like those.’

‘You barely understand them.’ In truth, so did Theo but he wasn’t going to say that to Liam Dunbar of all people. Who wouldn’t let him forget it. Same as the time he’d fought off a dozen ghost riders to save the beta’s hide. Or how Theo saved his life in hospital. Or the thing with the amphisbaena. And the time he got his hand turned to stone by a basilisk yanking the handsome werewolf out of harms way. Not that Liam was handsome. He was annoying. With his lips and his face and his eyes. So dumb.

‘We’re watching one of my movies.’ Liam said. Theo grunted. Liam’s taste of movies was limited to superheroes, westerns, and bad horror films. Which was why Theo wasn’t surprised whenever Liam went on long rants about horror film remakes (or binged the avengers). He was surprised however, when very loud moaning and grunting played across the TV speakers. He looked up to see Liam scrambling and knocking over half the room trying to get the porn to stop playing.

‘Got the laptop hooked up I see.’ Theo turned away from the popcorn on the oven. This was too good to miss.

‘It’s not mine! I mean it’s my laptop. But not my porn. I mean I do watch porn but not this porn!’ Liam finally paused the video, at a precise moment that made Theo raise his eyebrows.

‘Dude, now that is huge.’ Theo nodded to himself.

‘Stop looking!’ Liam looked for the remote.

‘Is that… Nolan?’

‘What? No.’ Liam frowned, looking at the guy on the screen. Well, one of the guys. 

‘Looks a lot like him.’ Theo narrowed his eyes, ‘But yeah, no birthmark.’

Liam nodded then caught himself.

‘Wait, what?’

‘Nothing.’

‘How do you know Nolan has a birthmark?’ Liam frowned.

‘Didn’t think you were into that.’ Theo looked at the screen.

‘I said it’s not mine.’

‘Oh. Okay. Someone just snuck onto your laptop and opened up a four…five-way porn scene. Is that an extra hand?’ Theo squinted.

‘Yes. No!’ Liam shut the laptop and ended the feed. ‘The popcorn is burning.’

Theo sighed and turned back around to finish what Liam would define as cooking. While his back was turned he heard the beta open the laptop and clear things to watch the movie he’d downloaded.

When Theo sat down he put the popcorn on his lap, narrowly dodging grabby beta hands.

‘It’s mine!’ Liam glared.

‘I thought you were sharing it.’ Theo did his best to look confused.

‘You didn’t want any.’ Liam grabbed the bowl and shoved a handful into his mouth, promptly choking. A quick slap on the back cleared things up (and earned a sharp glance from the beta).

‘Okay what stupid movie are we watching tonight.’ Theo complained and leaned back. Carefully. Casually. Close to Liam, or at least closer than he needed to be. But the popcorn had to stay in reach.

As Liam went on about mushroom zombies and demon hounds Theo turned out. Liam got very animated when he was excited. The puppy-like energy the beta always had was tempered with the trials of adult life and growing responsibilities in the pack. Even with his missteps, Liam had ended up being the leader more than anyone else. Mainly due to how open and honest he was, and how deeply he could feel. Something Theo often envied. In fact the chimera did feel strong emotions most of the time (annoyance and impatience), except where it came to Liam part of him felt calm and kind of warm (he did not dare tell his therapist this or she’d feel like it was some kind of break through and why should she get satisfaction from his life when he was the one paying her).

‘You’re not even listening.’ Liam huffed. Theo felt a spike of distress as the beta got grumpy. This was the point in the night when they’d both be doing shots of some kind and it would devolve into a pushing match or a contest (or Liam would try to crush Theo with his “pure werewolf might” which basically amounted to a tight hug). But without alcohol to distract him Theo felt himself worrying about upsetting Liam for once.

‘Sorry. I was just thinking.’ 

‘About what?’ The beta asked after a minute.

‘Uhh, that we need a new shower curtain.’ Theo mumbled. Then frowned. Then pinched himself hard. Because what the hell was that? A new shower curtain? Very un-Theo thing to say.

‘Okay.’ Liam shoved more popcorn in his mouth. And the movie went on. And the world did not shatter. So Theo kept eating popcorn and watched Liam watch the movie—glancing at the screen whenever Liam snuck a look his way. When it ended Liam was smiling.

‘That blood was so fake!’ The beta laughed, ‘And the guts… do Hollywood people even know what actual guts look like?’

‘I don’t think so.’ Theo did have to admit—a small purple balloon and a pile of spaghetti did not look like any guts he’d ever seen.

‘And why the hell was it so dark in the last half? You couldn’t see anything!’ Liam threw up his hands.

‘Uhh, I guess to be moody?’ Normal words. No insult or jab or teasing. Maybe Theo was tired.

‘Want to watch another one?’ Liam asked. And Theo did not want to sit through two more hours of awful dialogue and poorly-lit scenes filled with characters who’s ages did not line up in any consistent way, but Liam was so happy and excited and he couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

‘Okay, sure.’

So Theo watched Liam watch another film and by the middle somehow their shoulders were pressed together. Then their legs. And then the popcorn was gone. And Liam was laughing and pointing out all the stupid parts of the film like a little kid. Then after one particularly bad scene with a poodle made up to be a werewolf, Liam’s hand came to rest on Theo’s leg and to the chimera’s surprise he leaned into it. And found his arm was around the beta, drawing him close (when that had happened he wasn’t sure. maybe when the half-bird, half-shark thing got loose from the basement. Or after the part with the were-poodle “howling” at the moon).

When the movie ended Liam leaned forward to start the next one without speaking. He leaned back into Theo as soon as the title came up. Closer than before. Liam’s scent filled Theo’s nose—something he’d try to describe many times at pack gatherings when the humans asked their interpretations of what each of them smelled like. He’d always brushed the question off and told himself not to think about it. But right now, with Liam laying with him so close, it was impossible to ignore. Liam’s scent made him feel warm. Settled. It reminded him of sun on his face in the morning. Or sleeping just right. Or a gentle hand on his cheek. Except there was actually a hand there. Liam’s hand. And the beta was turning his head—eyes full of uncertainty as he leaned up to press their lips together. Uncertainty that caught Theo’s heart like a hook while it thundered in his chest. It was washed away then as Theo kissed the beta back on the couch, lit only by the blue light of the tv screen.

The last thought Theo had as he drifted off to sleep with Liam’s pleasant weight leaning against him was that alcohol was dumb, and he was never going to let go of Liam Dunbar.

###

‘Told you.’ The words jostled Theo out of sleep. He cracked his eyelids open to see Mason and Corey and Nolan and Brett entering the apartment with the spare key. The smell of coffee bloomed in the air and Theo blinked himself awake. When he tried to move, his body didn’t budge. Looking down, Liam was asleep with his head on Theo’s chest. Drooling.

‘Dude, look at his face.’ Nolan whispered.

Theo tried to frown—he really did. Because humans were so annoying. But he couldn’t because he was too busy looking at his dorky beta werewolf softly snoring. And for once in his life Theo thought that coffee could wait a few more minutes until Liam woke up.


End file.
